A Flames Tale
by crossdevil23
Summary: In a world where life changes as much as the seasons. Where the ones we love will wither and fade away as though they were leaves on a tree. "A Flames Tale" gives a new outlook on the multiverse, with real life struggles on war and crimes. The fate of two worlds rely on the actions of another. So I ask you to stay awhile and listen. "Any reviews would be appreciated. Thank you."
1. Chapter 1 Fire

_**A FLAMES TALE.**_

_**BY: CROSS AYERS**_

_**Chapter I:**_

_**FIRE**_

"Fire.. why is it so hot in here? Where am I? I feel as though a fires tongues are whipping at my skin, but yet it does not scorch my flesh. It is almost comforting, protective. But why?" As Rika says this to herself she can hear a knocking in the distance of where she was, almost as an echo.

Rika wakes up sweating profusly. Looking around stunned and bewildered. As she glances around her room she thinks to herself, " was that just a dream, it felt so real. As if i was dancing with fire." Right as she says that she stops looking, fixated on her window sill. Next to a red rose was a piece of paper, folded as if a flower. Rika got up from her bed walked over to it and lifted it up unfolding it as she began to grow curious as to where it came from.

_Dear Rika,_

_ Forgive the disturbance I just needed to see you again. The feelings I have for you are like a fire, once small but growing ever so slightly. Please do not be alarmed, I mean you no harm. One day we will met, but only when you are ready._

_ Your Flame._

Confuesed and scared Rika put the note down and sat on her bed. "How? This doesn't make sense." Rika is trying to think of who this "Flame" could be. As she starts to ponder more a voice is heard from outside. "Rika! Are you up?" Exclaimed Luna. Luna begins to knock on Rika's door. "Rika hurry we are going to be late." Rika shot up and said, "Oh Yes Luna be right there." Rika then quickly got dressed, thinking to herself how she forgot what day it was. "Rika come on hurry." Luna said growing ever more impatient. "Coming, I'm coming Luna." Rika opened her door, and grabbed her basket. Luna flung herself at Rika embracing her with joy. "Oh Rika can you beleive today is the day. Rika smiled and asked her if she was ready for it. Luna smiled and said, "Rika, with all of your help I'll be a lady in no time." Rika smiled as they began to walk towards town. "Rika can you believe that Mrs. Antebelle is taking me in to groom me to become a lady. I am so excited." As Luna is jumping around.

"Young Luna, ladies don't prance around like children." Rika said. Quickly fixing herself and walking like a proper lady. Luna asks, "Rika how come you never became a lady with Mrs. Antebelle?" "I never felt as though I needed to, ever since my parents died when I was young, everyone in town always took care of me so I didn't go to Mrs. Antebelle." Luna stopped, looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry Rika I didn't mean to.." Rika cut her off, "Luna its ok, its all part of life." Luna looked up at Rika smiling.

"My parents told me by the fire.." Rika zoned out while listening to Luna, remembering her dream, how the fire didn't burn her, how its flames were almost inviting. Then she remembered the note. Right as Rika thought of the note she bumped into a tall man dropping her basket on the ground. Rika stood there startled. She felt a burning sensation on her arm where they touched. "Oh my I am sorry my lady, are you alright?" The man said in a calming voice. The man then picked up the basket and handed it to Rika. Still Rika stood there, she felt as though she knew who this man was. "Th.. thank you serah." Rika said softly. "Again I am sorry Rika, I will see you later then." The man said while walking away. Rika stiffened up, saying, "how does he know my name?" "Everyone knows you Rika." Luna stated. As she started to walk away. "Who is he though?" Rika asked. "Well I believe thats Serah Aizen, he works at the library in town." Rika then looked at her basket, it was singed where Aizen grabbed it. "Aizen.." Rika said softly to herself. "Rika you coming?" Luna yelled. "Oh yes sorry Luna." Rika said. As she started to walk towards Luna Rika thought, I wonder if it is him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Edge of Night

_**Chapter II:**_

_**In the Edge of Night.**_

The smell of fresh fruits and breads fill the air, as Rika and Luna venture closer to the market. "All right Rika I'm here." Luna said as she stood at the doorstep to Mrs. Antebelle's house. "Rika.. I'm scared" Luna said while she turned to Rika crying. Wiping the tears off Luna's face Rika replied, "Luna your going to do great. It is a great honor to be taken in by Mrs. Antebelle. Your parents are so very proud." Rika thought to herself of Luna's parents, hard workers always giving even when it would leave them with nothing themselves. "Thank you Rika." Luna said while hugging her. "Now go, go become the lady you are destined to be Luna." Rika said, then kissed her head. Luna smiled and turned away, walked up to the steps and stopped. She looked back to Rika and smiled one last time before knocking on the door. Rika smiled as Luna was lead into the house.

"Now then to get some supplies." Rika said to herself as she looked around the Bazaar. As she began to walk past the different stands she could smell all the delicious foods. Then something peaked her interest. Rika noticed a locket at one stand. She walked over to the stand the woman behind the table smiled and welcomed Rika. Rika went straight to the locket which was behind other jewelery. The old woman looked at Rika with interest and said, " Oh how peculiar. How is it the locket brought you here and not the gold and rings?" Rika looked at her confuesed. "Well Rika it seems it has been looking for you." The old woman picked up the locket and handed it to Rika, "try it on" she said. Rika nodded her head and tried the locket on. "A perfect fit, how strange. You see dear that locket and I have traveled very far and wide together. And no one has caught on to it like you have," the old woman said. "What do you mean?" Rika said while examining the locket. "I mean it is fate my dear. You and the locket are meant to be together." As Rika looked at it she noticed a Phoenix on it. "Oh but I cannot afford such a wonderful piece of art." Rika said while taking off the locket. "Don't be silly my dear there is no charge on fate. It is yours to keep." The woman said smiling. "HEY Rika!" A man said calling to Rika. Rika turned around to see who it was. "But I can't accept this..." Rika said while turning towards the Old woman, but she wasn't there. Rika looked around but could not find the old women. "Rika!" Again someone beckoned for her.

Rika turned around and looked to see who was calling to her. "Rika so nice to see you here today." A man said to her. "Oh Captain Rios its you." Rika turned to look at him. Rika thought to herself, Captain Rios the captain of the Knights Edge guard, and self proclaimed hero. "So Rika what brings such a lovely woman out to the market?" Captain Rios asked. "You know Captain." Captain Rios cuts her off, "whatever it was I thank it. For you are graced by my pressence the hero of Gridoria." As he said this he slams his fist into his chest to appear strong. Rika giggles at his ego. "So you laugh at me? I'll take that as a sign of attraction." "Take it as you please Captain, but excuse me I need to finish getting supplies before it starts to rain." She says this as she walks away. "Captain Rios reaches out to her but stops, "I will have her" he says to himself as he watches her walk away.

Once Rika got out of sight of Captain Rios, she started to look around for supplies. After an hour or so she starts to head home, the clouds in the sky are turning black. Rika begins to think to herself, Captain Rios, so egotistical, so big headed. Him and his knights can all burn. She remembers the night her parents died. She ran to the knights asking for help, begging, pleading to help them to help and stop the bandits. But they didn't they let her parents die. The bandits raided every home around her house leaving behind broken homes, and shattered families. The knights just stood there watching from a distance. Sacrifice a few, save many they said. They could have saved them all. They were frightened, afraid of the night itself, to call themselves knights is disrespectful. Rika hated them all ever since. Rika looked towards the horizon, she can see the clouds darken every second. As she got to her house she smiled, she looked up and saw the moon coming out. She loved the night, when the moon came out she was happy, it was like her hiding away out of sight, then appearing bright just when people needed it most. It was this at the edge of night where she felt at peace with the world. Smiling Rika went inside to end her eventful day.


End file.
